


The Wait

by littledust



Category: X/1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are certain that the End of the World will not be as difficult as the wait for it, and certainly not as painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

You are certain that the End of the World will not be as difficult as the wait for it, and certainly not as painful. You are more or less capable of ignoring the dull, sluggish pain of existence, but this persistence of feeling occasionally weighs you down enough until you are sitting on the edge of a building, the ground an easy few stories below.

Rather than anything so productive as suicide, however, you simply light a cigarette, taking a single drag and then watching it burn, the gray ash drifting off into the distance.

The hand that takes the cigarette from yours looks excruciatingly familiar before it blurs and becomes one no less familiar but at least belonging to the world of the living rather than that of the dead. You watch as the _Kamui_ finishes smoking your cigarette, wondering how a dead man's Wish for your life is still strong enough to outweigh your Wish for death.

"Bitter," _Kamui_ comments, and he knows you agree.


End file.
